


my every road leads to you

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which lukas goes after philip instead of going straight to the hospital in 1x10





	

The minute the EMTs leave him to go prep the ambulance, Lukas tugs off the restraints holding him to the stretcher, pulls off the breathing mask, and topples to the dirt. He feels like he’s been hit by a truck and dragged through a blizzard, but none of that matters.

He has to find Philip. He has to see if he’s okay. He can’t lose him. Not now, not ever. He can’t lose him.

He climbs slowly to his feet, bringing a hand up to his chest, placing it over the bandage. His vision starts to blur as he takes unsteady steps past the car, but he doesn’t stop.

He gets a few feet onto the path before they notice he’s gone.

“Lukas!” His name echoes through the forest around him, but he ignores it, and keeps walking.

They’re the hardest steps he’s ever taken, but there isn’t another option, not for him. Philip is somewhere down this path.

He uses the trees to hold him up, and soon, he begins to hear Helen’s voice. She sounds like she’s crying, her voice wavering. Fear swells in Lukas’ chest, and he picks up his pace, holding in the cry of pain threatening to burst through his lips.

He’s almost reached them when the gun fires. Everything inside of him goes still. If Philip were shot, Lukas would know. He would feel it, somewhere. He would know.

That’s what he tells himself as he starts to run, feet smacking the uneven dirt. Each step sends a shot of pain through him, and tears are streaming down his face by the time he reaches the clearing.

“Lukas! Stop!” His father’s voice sounds from behind him, but he ignores it, because he sees Philip, holding Helen’s hand, eyes wide with shock and fear. It’s a look Lukas has only seen from Philip a few times-at the cabin, in the motel, when they were tied up in the car-and one he never wants to see again.

“Philip.” He says. Philip’s gaze slides to him, and his lips part, relief filling his face.

“Lukas. You-“

Lukas cuts him off by throwing his arms around him, burying his face in his neck. Philip doesn’t hesitate to hug him back, fingers scrabbling as he holds onto him. All the fear and pain he’s felt since Philip and he fled the hospital just goes away, slipping out of him.

Philip is safe, and he’s here, and Lukas is holding him, and every broken piece finds its place. Nothing matters but this. Philip, and him, safe. Together.


End file.
